Lucy Arkwright
)]] Name: Lucy Arkwright Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Year 12 School: Saint Editha Academy Hobbies and Interests: Exploring, Roleplaying, Fantasy shows and books and taking apart things. Appearance: '''Lucy’s facial features are sharp, with her face being a long heart shape, with her cheeks narrow, and her chin pointy. Lucy has a slender build, and is often considered spindly due to her tall figure(being 178 cm) and her weight (56kg) As well As her being thin. Her skin is quite pale, almost too much, and her thick hair and her large eyes are a nutty brown colour, and her hair very curly. Whether she ties up her hair, she usually ties it in a high messy bun with a lot of loose strands let down. On the topic of let down, Lucy never lets down her hair usually since it’s a pickle to tie it up again, espically since her hair reaches somewhere near the end of the rib cage, and is quite plentiful. Due to her quirky nature, Lucy wears many accessories, ranging from bracelets to pins, and she even wears few of them on her school uniform. Her favourite accessory is the metal purple butterfly hair pin that she uses to keep her bun together and always tries to wear. Outside of school she prefers to wear dressy, old fashion clothes, with her favourite being a puffy violet dress. But at school, she wears her school uniform neatly with a modestly long skirt . On the day of the abduction, she was wearing her normal school uniform with her metal hair pin on her bun, a fancy necklace and rings of many different ores. '''Biography: Lucy was born in a lucky family, one who was lucky enough to be well-off and have free time, even if they only got their excess money from being stingy and winning the lottery. It seems although they are rich, most of the family didn’t have particularly high paying jobs, so their income was through inheritance or being lucky enough to win a few lotteries every once in a while. It seemed that a while ago, one of her great-grandparents won a very big jackpot, up in the millions, although it’s somewhat common to win small lotteries for the family. Maybe because of the grandmother's success, most of the family also like to gamble in the lottery, to try and get some easy money for themselves. As long as it promises easy money, the Arkwrights will do it, so some of the family also like to gamble as well. Luckily, they are smart enough to know when to stop and to try the opportunities with higher odds, rather then one in a million lotteries, first. Lucy’s parents: Lucas and Eve were both explorers, who explored and toured around the world since the English family had since grown bored of the United Kingdom. Although they were upper-class due to the family fortune and fairly decent reputation, The Arkwrights were not particularly so respectable to fellow millionaires and rich people however, who think of the Arkwrights as lazy, selfish twits due to quite a few of the family preferring not to work full-time and indulging in holidays and other leisures, while at the same time being much too stingy to donate to charity. So while they were fairly upper-class among working class men, they weren’t so much around other upper-class men. Lucy’s parents were less stingy then other family members, and spent a lot of time touring the world, while making extra money from light work and selling trinkets from other countries. Lucy herself never traveled outside the UK, due to her parents being over protective and usually kept her sheltered inside their cosy house and was homeschooled. Lucy thought at first that her parents wanted to protect her from the so-called horrible outside world, which considering them telling tales of The Program and America’s empire, she believed. But gradually, she began to think it was because supervising while travelling with a small child is both time-consuming, and that she would need food, toys, and a plane ticket. More than anything though Eve and Lucas were both ambitious and reckless people, and preferred to pursue their hobbies then take care of their only child properly. So Lucy had very little friends due to no one knowing she exists, her favourite moments from her young childhood was when her parents brought back some children to play with and to learn about. The methods of obtaining children to play with Lucy, was to meet up with some friends and let their children play with Lucy, as well as being a free baby-sitter. However, Although Luca had good intentions of giving Lucy some needed socialisation and that he knew some of the children's parents were very busy, Eve was the kind who was secretly a bigot, and disliked how Lucas had such strange friends, so she intentionally looked out the most abnormal to her, such as a poorer Muslim family and hope Lucy learns just how minorities are, to Eve, nothing but trouble. These children were very different, most of them were immigrants who still kept their old culture, and that’s how Lucy learnt about other countries and became fascinated by them. Luckily, Lucas only let the nicest ones play with Lucy, so Eve's plan of scaring Lucy away from foreigners was foiled. Because Lucy back when she was younger, was a relatively normal girl, if not intelligent and often confusing them with her talks of things like how exactly a car worked or some obscure country. It’s very possible that the reason she knew so much about countries was because of her parent’s constant travelling and stories of countries and their values. Lucy showed high intelligence from a young age, and she always walked around reading books and taking apart her toys to see what they do. By the time she was 9 years old, her parents assumed she was smart enough that they don’t have to babysit her so they often left Lucy caretakers or other family members with while they themselves left home often. While Lucy preferred to read books and learn by herself, she was taught by her grandparents and uncles and aunties. This was probably because Lucy’s parents didn’t want a stranger teaching their child for money, so they just asked their family members to do it for free, or for a little bit of cash. They preferred to get Lucy’s grandpa, since he was a kind man with lots of knowledge in mind, and he was willing to teach for free. Even now, Lucy is quite fond of her grandpa, Luke, who she even liked enough prefer talking to him about her strange hobbies and interests then anyone else, since he respected most of them. Unfortunately, since Luke died of cancer years ago, Lucy can't talk to him anymore, and she's been slightly more strange then she was when he was alive, perhaps she secretly did like having someone to vent to. At first, Lucy’s parents were kind enough to allow some friends over. Unfortunately, as she grew older, all her friends went to school and she was left alone since she was tutored at home. A girl locked in a house with no peers and bored babysitters is never a good combination, and although she had explored every crook and nanny of the house and completed her homework, she was still bored. Lucy, during these lonely times, had only board games, books and television to watch, and that’s how she had this somewhat warped view of reality, as most of the books she read were fantasy or sci-fi, she believed certain people in the world are special. So she began to take information on the servants that did occasionally come to her house due to the thought that some of them would be nice to talk to one day, and Lucy loved to make sure everything went just right. The idea of things going right is a very compulsive thing to her, to make sure everything goes perfect or successful according to her plans. She can improvise when something doesn’t go to plan, but she generally prefers to plan out everything first, to the point where some of the points she considers seem unnecessary (for example, what the stalkee's reaction to rich people are, or what their favourite colour is.) since her mostly improvised plans tend to come out with a less successful result, and she prefers everything go perfectly. When her plans fail, she surprisingly won’t act too shocked however, well, depending on the mood and situation. If she got found out in a stalking and gets a big consequence, she likely will do something like stay in her room for long amounts of time, focusing on what went wrong to the point of near-obsession. If it is a relatively small plan and it somewhat succeeds or Lucy’s just in a carefree sort of mood, she'll likely just shake it off. Her perception of special was self explanatory, anyone out the ordinary was special, whether the person is dealing in witchcraft, exceptionally skilled in something or simply just has particularly strange interests. Mostly, the specialness is perhaps the person being a child star, mentally disabled or simply a person she can’t quite figure out at first sight, such as a person who is polite but lacking in morals, a self-centred but self-hating person or maybe just mentally impaired. Rarely though, If the person to her, is peculiar, she will start to believe more stranger things, such as the person being a witch, immortal or an alien. It isn’t common though, since she does know from a logical perspective they aren’t real, but it does happen. Normally this is normal to be fascinated by the new, but the reason quite a few are creeped out by it is because of the level Lucy takes it to, stalking. It must be because of her compulsion for information, and desire to make sure things go just right and very likely a wanting to have friends that spawned this terrible hobby. It’s also because of such strange behaviour that even her parents and caretakers started to get sick of her, she’s often left to her own devices, probably because they want nothing to do with her at times, and even during normal times, her parents and caretakers gave up on trying to make her normal again after trying to get her to make friends and failing, so they just stop trying to fix a lost cause. Around when she was thirteen years, her parents decided to let her finally go to public school, since there was only so much they could homeschool her, and Lucy mostly found her information through reading. Due to her lonely and asocial upbringing, Lucy tried to interact to her classmates, but her strange interests and childish behaviour made people avoid her. Desperate to have someone to talk to, she saw a beautiful girl one day that she liked, the girl didn’t know her but Lucy had a feeling the girl would dislike her too. So she began to stalk the girl, seeing exactly what her hobbies are, what she likes, out of a wanting for their meeting to go perfectly once they socialise. However, this was Lucy’s first stalking, and she wasn’t careful, so people found out about her behaviour. One day while recording the girl during the weekend at a school ball, inside a classroom, some classmates walked into the seemingly abandoned classroom to rest after a long night of socialising and dancing. Upon reaching the classroom, they noticed Lucy and snapped a picture of her before sending it online, and that was how she got found out as this creepy girl recording people from afar. She was very careful to take much more precautions and know when she's in danger of being caught in the future. By the time she began to interact with the girl, the news of Lucy stalking her reached her and she rejected to become her friend, not to mention most of the class barely talked to her due to this incident. So the result of the somewhat bad first half of life she had didn’t leave her, since she was unable to talk to anyone normally. Especially because after the incident, which caused the school to give her a unpleasant suspension and her parents ignoring her for nearly two weeks, not in a I refuse to talk to my daughter style, but more like, daughter, what daughter?, kind of ignoring. They were too busy with their own hobbies to do anymore anyways. It made her motivated never to screw up. Nowadays, should she decide to stalk someone, Lucy usually uses the internet, or does so in a public place so she doesn’t look as suspicious. Due to her cooped-up upbringing, Lucy has a child-like curiosity or exploration of any kind, whether it be walking through a forest, deleving into school or simply watching tv, Lucy loves to receive new information of any kind, this coupled by her compulsion to make things just right makes her very knowledgeable. Perhaps that is the reason for her fantasy obsession, finding mythical creatures and topics such as magic must be the most exciting to learn about above all for her. But Lucy herself is a contractionary woman, Although she is highly intelligent if not emotionally undeveloped, she’s been noted as lazy despite her effort towards learning about others. If it’s not something she’s interested, Lucy simply will not bother with it, such as bothering to feed herself while working or her getting average grades on quite a few subjects despite her intelligence, she’s not stupid, she’s just very slothful. On the personality side of her, her personality aside from childishness, love of exploration and having a low attention span, her character is unstable, even her desire to become friends with others becomes lost some days. Sometimes, she’s very hardworking and manipulative, while on others, she’s very careless and pretty much impossible to talk to. This unstableness is a very good reason most avoid her, she changes her behaviour so much it’s probably makes her qualified to get a mental illness diagnosis, likely Borderline Personality Disorder or something similar. To possibly qualify her even more, Although Lucy will not normally commit illegal acts such as vandalising and computer crime, at the same time, she seemed to have no scruples against it, and only really complains about crimes because she finds it idiotic or un-nessercary. Even crimes that she could get away with, she doesn’t bother with, because she’s either too lazy, believes it’s a big risk for a small reward or because she’ll know she’ll feel guilty later on.Notably, this unstable sense of self and sloth is what made her never change, she either doesn’t have the motivation to or her attention moves to somewhere else. At school, Lucy’s social life is very small,and she studies and plays by herself with no one to bother her, and while this means she does abysmal in partner projects, it means she still earns high grades on subjects she cares about, which is Social Sciences and English, while getting average grades on all her other ones. She even gets a few below-average grades, mostly in physical subjects since she isn’t active and usually doesn’t eat very much. During the day, Lucy spends most of the school hours studying and reading, and playing games by herself if she didn’t feel like work that day. The students understandably avoid her if they know her, and try to make their conversation brief, since Lucy doesn’t usually act abnormally until the conversation starts getting a bit long. Her teachers do have a normal relationship with her, although some of them are somewhat creeped out by her behaviour. During the weekend, Lucy does a large variety of activities, depending on how she’s feeling. If she feels like not doing anything, laze about at home, too unmotivated to even eat. but on days she feels a bit more motivated, she’ll either work on completing her profile of her current student she’s interested in, in the style of stalking and setting up some situations for them, such as setting a spider on their hair or spreading rumours that concern them, to see what kind of person they are. She does have a respect for her parents, willing to put aside her lonely childhood to have a functioning relationship with them, as they are always traveling instead of home however, It seems that only Lucy wants to keep in touch while her parents prefer to go on holidays. Her family is very standalone, Lucy doesn’t know any family members except for those who grudgingly take care of her at home, and definitely not any siblings or cousins that she knows of. So a child who was very lonely all her life, got covered by fantastical books and ideas and has a mental issue, it spells a recipe for disaster. Although the question stands on why she acts that way, Borderline Disorder usually comes from genetics or family upbringing, which, considering her relationship with her parents is distant and her childhood not that great, is likely the prime possibility. Advantages: Her contradictory personality makes her very unpredictable, but her dedication to learning more about everything makes her very knowledgeable, especially on those students she likes. Given her high knowledge and intellect, Lucy is a planner and prefers not to get her hands dirty, although her lack of social understanding hampers this. She probably wouldn’t snap easily as a few other students, as time spent alone and playing with phantasmic things likely made her slightly more resilient to being alone and stressful situation. Overall, aside from her laziness, Lucy seems to be fairly good at survival situations, due to her sometimes diligence, and her willingness to experiment and explore. Disadvantages: Because of her reputation for stalking, Lucy is avoided by a good bit of the school body, so her socialising with others can either go awkwardly but smoothly, or an absolute disaster, even if she’s trying to be friends. Other than that, she also, despite her best efforts, has trouble understanding idiotic or simply basic things, due to her overanalysing and intellect, especially truly idiotic acts. On the physical side, Lucy is not very strong herself and is considered weak due to her skipping meals so much. Similarly, on a few bad days, she’ll just lose all motivation, to get food or to make correct decisions, although this can be viewed as her own way of showing her sadness rather then laziness. Designated Number: Female Student #9 --- Designated Weapon: Inflatable squeaky hammer Conclusion: Look on the bright side, kiddo! This way you can creep on people to your heart's content, 'least up until they catch you and make you the nail to your own hammer. The above biography is as written by Irina Ivanov. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Irina Ivanov '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Tiny Sterling 'Collected Weapons: '''Inflatable squeaky hammer (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Daniel Newhouse 'Enemies: 'Cassandra Argent, Tiny Sterling 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Lucy, in chronological order. Sandbox: *Commie Newspapers Program V3: *Victoria Crossroads *BORN TO DIE / WORLD IS A FUCK / 鬼神 Kill Em All 2026 / I am trash man / 33 DEAD BRITS *When A Curious Hate Oozes Calamity *Sing Us A Song; You're the Piano Man Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lucy Arkwright. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Characters